


The Lord and Lady's Desk

by LiteratiGeek



Series: The Lord and Lady's Quarters [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, No Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratiGeek/pseuds/LiteratiGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord and Lady of Tarth marvel at Lord Jaime's new desk when they should have bought a new lock for the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord and Lady's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever wrote smut for these two....  
> Yeah I don't know....  
> Blame the JB chat cause yeah...

“Jaime, what are you doing? Surely not work.” Brienne noted as she walked down the steps into the quarters she shared with her husband. Jaime was sitting behind the large ornate desk his brother Tyrion had bought him as a wedding present, but that he had hardly ever used. Currently he was lounging in the chair behind it with his feet on the dark wood top.

“Of course not, I was waiting for you.” Jaime replied and lowered his feet to the floor, moving to stand up. “I’ve had the carpenter mend it.”

“Mend it? I didn’t know it was broken.” Brienne noted as she dropped her top coat on their bed and creased her brow as she inspected the desk again.

“Oh yes it needed to be lowered several inches.” Jaime assured her with a nod, “Come closer it’s easier to see.” He added.

Brienne gave him a suspicious look and walked closer, “Why did it need to be lowered?” She asked curiously, he had gone through a lot of trouble to fix a desk he never used.

“I told you it was broken.” Jaime told her matter of factly.

“Jaime, I see no difference.”

“You know, I've found you can tell the difference much better if you sit on it.”

“Sit on it?” Brienne asked not seeming to believe him.

“Yes, sit on it. You’ll see it.” Jaime told her, patting the edge of the desk between them. Brienne looked at him once more before placing her hands on the desk, pushing herself up and turning to sit on the edge.

“I still feel no difference, although I doubt I should since I’ve never sat on your desk before. This is ridiculous, and you were ridiculous to spend the money to do this, if you even did.” Brienne insisted as Jaime casually walked to stand in front of her, smirking a bit to himself as he did. He didn’t respond to her, but simply stood where he was with a knowing smile on his lips, “What?” Brienne asked noticing the look.

“Nothing.” Jaime said simply, pushing his hips forward, hitting Brienne’s knees. Brienne looked down and then back up at him. It had been several moon turns since she was the Maid of Tarth. Deflowered and now experienced she caught onto things a little quicker than she used to.

“Jaime!” She hissed leaning forward as if someone would be able to hear her, “You did not force the carpenter to work on this desk for the sole purpose of us….” She trailed off, looking to the side and then back at him, giving a ‘you know’ look.

“Fucking. You’ve done it a hundred times now, you can say it.” Jaime smiled a bit. “And yes I did.” He said simply and leaned towards her, pressing his lips to hers. “Besides it’s really your idea…” He trailed off and kissed her neck as she leaned back a bit. “Well…indirectly, I thought of it after you put that bar in.” Jaime reasoned between kisses.

“Yes, but this…I did the bar…” Brienne reasoned as Jaime continued to kiss her neck, which he was probably doing on purpose because he knew it was how he could win a fight. At least it was often how he had won them in the past.

“Yes, you did and it was lovely so I did something for you.” Jaime explained and pulled back, “It’s perfect, there’s no way I can lift you up against a wall, this is simpler and I’ll be able to keep my balance.” Jaime reasoned, “Besides, I’m sure you’ll love it.” He added and kissed her lips again. Brienne sighed, returning the kiss and then pulled back.

“This is ridiculous.” She repeated.

“Yes, but you don’t know the best part.” Jaime told her with a smile, attempting to really sell the idea now.

“And what’s that?” Brienne asked raising an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to take your gown off.” Jaime smiled.

Brienne rolled her eyes, although she liked that idea a bit. More than a bit. She was pretty much sold but didn’t want him to know that. Jaime, meanwhile, had taken her silence as a cue to continue and kissed the other side of her neck. She tilted her head to the side, moving her hand to his waist as she felt his hand move to her knee. He brushed the layers of her gown away and snuck his hand under them between her legs.

Her body relaxed which was the sign to Jaime that she had finally given in. It typically took her a little talking into, but as soon as she gave in it didn’t take long. Jaime’s lips found hers again, kissing her harder than before as Brienne’s hands moved to unlace Jaime’s trousers. His hand reached further under her gown, pulling down the thin cotton trousers she wore underneath.

He felt his trousers drop low enough to expose himself as he pulled her small clothes to her knees. She hastily reached down and pulled them down the rest of the way and kicked them off to the side as she scooted towards the edge. He felt his fingers move against the bush between her thighs and groaned against her lips. She pulled back and smiled a little, “You truly are a genius sometimes, Ser husband.” Brienne replied and kissed him again.

“I always said I was as smart as my brother, I just put my mind to more practical matters.” Jaime smiled and returned the kiss, pushing his fingers further, causing Brienne to gasp softly against his lips. Just like he always did, he found himself getting too much enjoyment that she still gasped like an innocent maid when he touched her.

“Do not speak of your brother now.” Brienne muttered as she spread her legs further apart to either side him.

“As my lady commands,” Jaime smirked and kissed her again, biting playfully at her lip before kissing her fully.

His fingers moved along the slit between her legs as he felt her move closer to the edge of the desk towards his hand. Her hand moved around his shaft as she had learned to do a long time ago when Jaime was attempting to be patient. She moaned softly against his lips as his fingers slid up to her clit and lingered there. Her hand moved down to his tip and back up as he kissed her deeper, causing her to lean back for a moment.

The kiss became rougher out of their shared hunger for the other, and Jaime’s impatience. He pulled his hand back out from between her legs and gripped her hip, pulling her hips to meet his. Brienne broke from the kiss as she felt him against her entrance. She let go of him to move her gown out of the way before helping him to meet her.

Jaime pushed himself inside her with a groan, moving his hand to grip the side of the desk. Brienne wrapped her arm around his shoulder to pull herself closer to him, her fingers gripping his doublet as she pushed up and moved her hips to meet his. She gripped the edge of the desk, her knuckles turning white as he moved back and thrust his hips to meet hers again. She moaned a little louder than before, “Jaime…” She breathed out and then bit down on her lip.

His hips began moving harder against hers and soon they picked up a rhythm together. Jaime had been right in thinking the desk would be easier for them than balancing on the bed. He was able to get better leverage, which in turn made Brienne grow louder than she previously had been pushed to. It wasn’t like her to be this loud, in honesty she had been rather quiet in bed and the matter had concerned Jaime until the night she assured him it wasn’t to be taken as a slight towards him.

With each thrust of Jaime’s hips the desk scratched the old floor boards of their quarters. One particularly rough movement caused the spindle chair behind the desk to fall. Brienne’s moans turned into cries as she felt pleasure rise through her to nearly send her to bursting. She would have gotten there soon if it hadn’t been for the door of their quarters opening.

Fortunately, both noticed the guard in the doorway quickly. Jaime stood up straight and Brienne pushed her gown down between them. Even though Jaime was still fully inside his lady wife it was completely hidden by the layers of gown between them and Jaime’s tunic covering the slack in his trousers.

“You are to knock!” Jaime snapped at the guard.

“I did knock, Lord Jaime, for some time now. You didn’t answer.” The guard replied.

“Oh…my apologies, what is it?” Jaime asked, clearing his throat and moving his hand to his hip, although he didn’t move beyond that.

 “There…there were…complaints of a ruckus…coming from the room, Lord Jaime.” The guard explained, seemingly to be nervous now, although completely oblivious to what his Lord and Lady were doing.

“A ruckus?” Jaime asked curiously and then looked to Brienne, “Have you heard a ruckus, my lady?”

“No…no ruckus,” Brienne got out, her face flushed red and her voice barely above a squeak. She found it much easier to stare at the ground instead of looking to the door.

“My apologies, my lord and lady, I’ll assure the staff that nothing is amiss…goodnight.” The guard replied.

Jaime gave a nod, “And to you.”

“To you…” Brienne added, not finding her voice in time to make a full sentence.

The guard shut the door; the couple remained still as they listened to his footsteps echo down the hall until they disappeared. Jaime turned back to Brienne with a mischievous smile on his lips before pouncing on her again. 


End file.
